


The Children and The Universe

by ShesSoTumblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Mama Bear Pepper Potts, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Adopts Peter, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, baby stark gets all the love, baby stark is so spoiled, earth did not come to play, everybody needs a hug, spiderson, tony gets dusted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesSoTumblr/pseuds/ShesSoTumblr
Summary: Peter is shattered when he comes back from Titan after watching nearly everyone including Tony turn to dust, not only did he lose yet another father figure but he soon finds out his only living relative is gone too. Pepper is in pieces after finding out her husband is gone and the world is in shambles. She and Peter quickly bond over the loss of the one person they had in common and soon become a family with the help of a not so little miracle Tony unknowingly left behind. The tight knit family navigate through their new life all while trying to avenge the people they loss along the way.





	The Children and The Universe

The Children and the Universe

Prologue

Numb. These last 22 days all Peter felt was numb. He knew he was going to die in space with the blue cyborg named Nebula who he’d grown really close to these past 22? Was it 22? Days drifting off in space.

Not a day or hour for that matter went by that Peter didn’t think no _wish_ , it was him that turned to dust instead of Mr. Stark. Peter felt like the universe hated him almost as much as he hated it. What did he do to deserve the shitty life he’d been handed. When he finally got to happy point in his life this gets thrown into his face. He gains yet another father figure just to have him literally fade to dust under his very fingertips.

He spent majority of the last twenty-so days crying himself into exhaustion in Nebulas arms. The other times he spent trying to cheer her up and teach her about ~~earth~~ American culture. He’d so much as taught her different references. If this were a different situation and not them trying to distract themselves for the inevitable he’d be proud of himself.

Day 22. Peter knew there was no way possible they would survive after Today, he could literally feel the air sinking out of the room. So he tried to make there last day living not so sad. They started the day playing 3 rounds of paper football. Then imitating different vine references and movie references to make them laugh. He was crying by the 7th hour and nearly passed out from air by the 9th. Nebula wasn’t doing any better but she still found the strength to hold him and carry him to the pilot seat before passing out next to him herself.

They were out 30 minutes just drifting through space, for once in this whole ordeal it was peaceful, Peter couldn’t find a worse or better way to go. This was the end, or so he thought. Through his closed eyes he saw bright light coming toward them, he thought it was the light, you know the light you see when you’re going to the other side supposedly. He willed himself to accept the warmth the light was bringing but his spidey senses which had gone weak within their time in space willed him to open his eyes.

Peter didn’t know whether to be relieved or scared or both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing fanfiction so be gentle. I put baby stark instead of Morgan because I always imagined Tony's kid to be different not in bad way or bashing Morgan way Just different.


End file.
